Kantaro Uzumaki
'Approval:' 4/02/2013 6 feats bori 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance: Bright red hair like his father and Uncle, he wears black to represent his darker personality, along with green, his favorite color. On his head you’ll find a headband of black as well, which has the word "Uncle" on it, used only for keeping his hair up. On his arms are bracers to protect from blades, only occasionally using the metal guards on his gloves. He carries a quiver on his back, which holds many of his “chakra arrows” – elongated kunai that he uses to shoot from his bow with chakra. Wrapped around his forearm is his old Amegakure headband, which he carved to show his rogue status. This is also on his gloves. He wears an Uzumaki crest necklace to honor his clan. He wears the coat of the akatsuki to show his affiliation with them, as well as having the blood cloud symbol on his belt buckle. Personality: Kantaro is a very calm, laid back man. He is very serious when it comes to fighting, his family, and the task at hand. He will kill, if it comes in the way of the mission, or whatever is necessary. At the same time, however, Kantaro is very nice, and can be a fun person. If he is working with someone of the same nature, they have a generally good time. He likes to have fun – but like I said, the mission is always first. Even if he was having the time of his life, if a critical mission is reported, he won’t even look up before heading that way. Kantaro’s most notable abilities are his stamina and intelligence. He makes use of his brain most, often making use of terrain, wind speeds for arrow direction, and opponent analyzing. If he sees you looking tired for even a millisecond, he’ll fire an arrow that will pierce you before you even thought to move. Currently Kantaro is changing, and his men in the akatsuki are noticing it. In his last mission he became emotionally compromised, causing a not-so desired conclusion to their mission. Kantaro's anger is starting to get the best of him... 'Stats (Total: 52)' Strength: 9 Speed: 10 Intelligence: 9 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 7 Endurance: 7 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Sealing Specialist Genin 2: Lightning Chakra nature Chunin: Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Main move: chakra arrows shoots arrows filled with chakra for more power, and slightly increased speed (He does not know yet, but he also posesses wind style chakra). The arrows are elongated kunai, so he can use them for fighting like swords too. With these, Kantaro uses lightning chakra to turn them into “Thunder swords” when in melee. Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 #RaiYa Bunshin no Jutsu (Lightning Arrow Replication): Kantaro charges his readied arrow with lightning chakra. He then uses the Replication Jutsu, which he perfected to apply chakra elements as well, to create, basically, 6 shootable small raikiris. #Special Substitution: With his skills in sealing, Kantaro created a way to use the substitution jutsu without a tag. Using his arrows, which are made of a special material for him to do the seal, he can drop or throw them at anytime, then substitute. He mainly uses this for dodging. #Raiton: Shogekiha (Lightning Release: Shockwave): Kantaro swirls his arms around in a spiral, right arm on top, left on bottom. He twists them quickly to let out a large, fast, powerful force of lightning in a funnel. The ultimate frontal defense from ninja weaponry and taijutsu attacks. #Stats #Chakra-Dassui Kata (Chakra-Draining Form): Using his Sealing abilities, Kantaro drains a tiny bit of chakra everytime he hits an opponent after activating this jutsu, and then seals it in himself. He has to constantly keep it going though, so if he uses anything else or is distracted, it will deactivate. It also doesn't drain very much in just one hit, so he either has to touch the enemy many times, or hold onto them for a while. #Lightning Tether: Kantaro makes a sort of lightning "cable" that attaches to any surface, and pulls him towards it at faster than he can run. He usually uses these for quick escape situations or to catch a running enemy. Quest Points: #Total Quest Points earned: 24 #Banked Quest Points: 0 'Equipment/Ryo/Loot': Equipment points: 7 -Bow and Chakra conducting arrows (6) Available points left: 1 Ryo: Earned: 6,500 Spent on equipment: 0 Spent on medical bills: 1,000 Current: 5,500 Raid/Mission Loot: Lil' Mansuke: 4'7" version of Mansuke, to serve as Kantaro's manly companion. Completed Missions S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 2 (Excursion to the Land of Potatoes!|Re-open the Supply route!) D-Rank: 1 (Near Kumo) Raids: 1 (Manliness) Missions Overseen/Recapped: S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 1 (Truth of the Gami Clan) B-Rank: 1 (Raids) C-Rank: 3 (Recon the Bridge|Protect the Feudal Prince!|Siege Breakers!) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Recapped only: 1 (Re-open the Supply route!) 'History and Story' Kantaro Uzumaki is the son of a man who spent his whole life looking for Nagato. That is because Kantaro is the Nephew of him. Throught most of Kantaro's father's life, he was looking for Nagato, but never found him. The night of his parent's death, Nagato's older brother was kidnapped form his home. It wasn't until 50 years later that he settled down, and gave up on finding his brother. Kantaro heard these stories of war countless times. In such a long period of peace, they were interesting to him. At 17 years old Kantaro decided his destiny was not to be a shinobi of Amegakure. He was to unveil the secrets of his lost Uncle. Over the next 2 years, Kantaro, now rogue, would look for signs of his old uncle. And one day, he made his discovery. He found a shrine, right outside Konoha, of all places, dedicated to Nagato. He took off his rogue headbands and casually went into the city. He asked many people if they knew who Nagato was... Until someone replied. "Yes! The Rokudaime Hokage Naruto used to tell stories about his bravery. He was once a mean man in the akatsuki because he thought force was the only way to get peace, but then he had a change of heart and intrusted the Sixth with the task!" With this knowledge, Kantaro had finally learned the truth. He was ready to move on... Not back home, but to continue the dream of his Uncle. War is on the verge of breaking out, and he's sure if the akatsuki had their way and controlled the world, there wouldn't have to be war. Kantaro Uzumaki would lead the akatsuki. Kantaro's true story, part 1: http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1bkrut/the_tale_of_kantaro_uzumaki_volume_1/ Category:Missing-nin Category:Character Category:Akatsuki II